


Uncertain (Gazes)

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Longing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine and Kagami started dating, Kuroko tried not to acknowledge the pang in his heart as jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain (Gazes)

**Author's Note:**

> old fic is old based on [this](http://sportsbakas.tumblr.com/post/78723331996/will-i-always-just-be-a-shadow) pic!

When Aomine and Kagami started dating, Kuroko tried not to acknowledge the pang in his heart as jealousy. He may have smiled through every one of their stolen glances or their shared whispers in the corner of his home. He may have looked away politely every time they closed in for a kiss or their fingers laced effortlessly between them. He may have looked normal but he felt out of place.

His stomach flipped when Aomine’s face would close in on Kagami’s and the other would pull away with an awkward glance in his direction. His heart would clench when Aomine would glance over Kagami’s head towards him, his eyes thoughtful, his expression somber.

Kuroko wondered why they made it their duty to be with him so often when they did nothing but treat him like a burden in his own home.

He wanted them to leave (he wanted them to stay). He didn’t want to be left behind (he didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of a relationship where he didn’t belong). He wanted them to be happy but not around him. (Was that bad?)

With another small, painted on smile, Kuroko voiced his fatigue, hoping that they’d take the bait and leave him for the night (it was so cold without them but it hurt with them here).

Kagami grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while he muttered his apologies for keeping him up so late. Aomine scoffed, saying something about how he went to bed too early. Nonetheless, both boys allowed themselves to be escorted to the door where Kuroko politely saw them out.

Kagami stepped out first, one hand firmly wrapped into Aomine’s, the other up by his ear as he waved goodbye. Aomine followed after, allowing Kagami to pull him as he dragged his feet out of the door with a whine of, “Tetsu~ It’s too early to go to bed!”

Kuroko smiled (it was beginning to hurt). “I’m sorry, Aomine-kun. I’m tired. You two have fun.”

Aomine was watching him over his shoulders, planting his feet down on the ground to pause Kagami’s movement. Kagami looked back, glancing between Kuroko and Aomine as if he was trying to figure something out. Kuroko watched his cheeks flush and his eyes come to rest nervously on his face.

Before Kuroko could ask him what was wrong, Aomine was in front of him. He tightened his grip on Kagami’s hand, his eyes flashing with worry.

Now Kuroko was beginning to worry.

Again, his unvoiced questions were cut off when the fingers of Aomine’s free hand slid across the skin of his cheek and a soft, hesitant kiss was pressed gently against his lips.

Kuroko’s eyes widened. His heart pounded. His head spun.

Kagami shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his eyes flashing hopefully when Kuroko didn’t push Aomine away.

The kiss was sweet, but short lived. The cold air caressed his lips once Aomine’s heat was no longer keeping him warm.

Aomine’s face was so close, his lips still parted, his cheeks dusted with a pink hint that could barely be seen in the dim light from his entryway. “Goodnight, Tetsu.”

As he pulled away, Kagami smiled hopefully from behind him, “We’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kuroko’s fingers were pressed against his lips. His heart seemed to process the kiss faster than he did. He could barely hear Kagami’s question over the sound of his own heartbeat. Glancing back up to their faces, Kuroko welcomed the temporary silence when his heart skipped a beat (or two).

He could feel his lips stretching into a smile beneath his fingers. He wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, but he knew that, based on the relief spreading to theirs, it was a good one.

“Yes.” (Suddenly, it wasn’t so cold anymore). “I will see you both tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically aokaga <3 kuroko but they didnt know if he wanted to be with them so they hang around him often to see how he feels and decided to make it known that they love him too. woot. i cant write.


End file.
